It Was Always You
by mckenziecoxrobinson
Summary: McKenzie Cox-Robinson loves Harry Osborn through anything. Harry OsbornxOC oneshot OOC Harry Osborn


"Marco, I hope you don't mind making me the usual.."

You walked into the cafe your friend was working at, lightly caressing your temples. Marco looked at you, handing you a [ f/d ] and a smile on his face. He watched as you looked a bit stressed, making him smile even brighter. You looked at him a bit funny.

"What?"

"You don't usually come here when you feel like it. Your usual visits are usually when you're stressed."

He said, smiling. You chuckled as you looked down at your drink. giving it taste. You put your drink down as you looked at him once more, Marco's smile wavering you.

"Alright, [ f/n ]. Tell me what's on your mind."

You sighed, looking out the window as people were passing by and walking through the crosswalk or going down the stairs and into the subway. You looked back at the freckled boy who just sat their patiently.

"Its about Harry.."

He continued to listen, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. He looked back, finding his friend mopping the floor. He called out to him with a smile.

"Jean, can you close the shop? We're supposed to close early."

"Aren't you supposed to close it tonight?"

"Please Jean, for me?"

You smiled as you watched Jean blush as he gave him a nod, putting the mop away and starting to turn off a few things and locking the front door. Marco sat there beside you and went back to his original sitting position.

"Okay, go on."

He smiled, looking at you and giving you his full attention. Marco always made you smile, and you continued your story.

"I know that me and Harry work in different high class companies, but one day when I went to go visit him, the way he was talking to his assistant was very close."

You sighed as you started to bury your face into your hands. You started to caress your temples once more, looking down at your drink as the steam was slowly escaping the creamy goodness. Marco continued to look at you, concern filled on his face as he continued to listen to your venting.

"Her name is Felicia and she's Harry's assistant. I just-I-"

"You're jealous."

You looked at him, finding him smiling at you again. Your cheeks were flustered and you looked away, pouting, making sure that Marco hadn't noticed.

"Li-Like hell I'm jealous.."

You slightly stuttered, looking away from your friend. You heard him laugh beside you, making you slowly look back at him. Marco was chuckling, looking at you again once he was finished. Your cheeks were still flushed, your face showing a pout when he turned his attention back to you again.

"An-Anyways, what I was saying is..I just don't like it when he's so close to her. It makes me have trust issues."

Marco was quiet again, looking out the window as he was trying to surpass an idea. He looked at you again, smiling as you looked at him rather puzzled.

"Then why don't you just get him back?"

"How?"

"Its called _revenge_, my dear [ f/n ]."

"Okay..and how are we going to do that?"

"Here, let me tell you.."

You were in your office, filing some things as your fingers were touching each manila folder that were inside the cabinet. You heard a knock coming from your door, making you look up from your previous concentration.

"Come in."

You watched somebody walk in, smiling as you looked at the person.

"Marco, I can get used to seeing you in a tie than an apron."

Marco thought of getting back at Harry was to make him jealous. And being your own personal assistant for your company, it was going to be a great plan to get him to get his attention back toward you. Tonight, you were going to see if Harry was going to accept your dinner invitation via email. You smirked as you sat at your desk, Marco standing beside you with his hands folded nicely behind his back.

"So? Did you send the email yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to once you were inside my office."

You smirked, bringing your computer to life. Marco watched with awe as you shuffled through your computer desk. You smiled as you looked at him, having him read the message before sending it.

_I haven't been able to talk to you recently. Do you want to join me for dinner tonight?  
>- [ fn ]_

"That's so good! Send it, send it!"

You laughed as you clicked the send button, patiently waiting for his reply. Marco sighed as he started to roam your office, looking around here and there. He smiled as he placed himself on your work couch, following in suit.

"So this is where you go, everyday? I can get used to this kind of life style."

"Yeah, but you have to deal with the press and lots of paper works.."

"That's so cool, [ f/n ]! Man, you're super lucky."

You laughed again at his childish humor, looking at him then at the blinking light coming from your computer. You walked over, noticing that it was a notification from your inbox.

"Marco! He replied!"

Marco came running over, standing beside you again as he eagerly looked over your shoulder to see what he had said.

_Sounds great. I'll meet you at [ f/r ] at 7. See ya later baby _  
><em>-Harry <em>

You silently blushed at his email, making Marco laugh at your reaction. You looked at him and gave him a small pout, earning another laugh. Marco gave your shoulder a gentle pat, walking back to the couch.

"That's good! Now we're all set for tonight!"

"Yeah, come on. Let's finish the last things on my list then we can go get ready."

"Yes Ma'am!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were in a nice slim black dress, wearing on purpose so that it showed off your body. You and Marco took his car as you both made your way to the restaurant. You sat down on the booth, Marco following in suit as he sat beside you. You smiled as you were just casually talking with him, making a conversation as you were just waiting for your boyfriend. You were too focused on the conversation that you hadn't realized Harry walking through the door, slightly shocked to see another man with you. He came up, clearing his throat and catching your attention.

"Um, who the hell is this?"

His voice slightly filled with anger. You mentally smirked as you linked your arm with Marco, making him slightly blush in the process. Harry caught this and you saw his eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"This is Marco. He's my assistant at work."

"And may I ask, why is he here?"

"He came here to discuss some things about work. Oh come on Harry, just sit down already."

Harry started to mumble some things, sitting on the seat across from you and Marco. Harry sat there, looking at his menu as he slightly peeked from the top, watching Marco's every move. He held a glare at him, glaring even harder when he saw him tense up.

"So an-anyways, [ f/n ]. What I was thinking was..u-um.."

He slowly reached out, his hand moving so that it gently landed on top of yours. Your eyes widened slightly and a blush started to rise above your cheeks, looking at him.

'Sh-Shit, Marco's a good actor..'

"I-I was thi-thinking maybe.."

Suddenly, Harry's hands slammed against the table, catching you by surprise. He stood up, walking over to Marco and grabbing him by the tie. His eyes widened as he looked at Harry, shocked.

"Ha-Harry! Let go of him!"

You said. He looked at you, making you slightly shrink in your seat. He pushed Marco away, making him stumble and grabbed your wrist with a tight grasp and dragging you out of the restaurant. You were slightly struggling against his grip as he opened the door, slightly pushing you inside. You grunted as you watched him enter the drivers seat, driving off to who know's where. That was the last time you saw Marco that day.

You struggled as you slightly staggered into Harry's home, flinching when you heard the front door slam behind him. You looked at him, feeling nervous as ever.

"What the hell was that, back there?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and your 'assistant' at the restaurant!"

You finally looked into his eyes, noticing the anger and jealousy in them. You continued to stare, forgetting to see that Harry had started to talk again.

"You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

"Of course I'm not! _You_ aren't cheating on _me_, are you?"

His eyes widened with confusion as he continued to look at you, even more confused. Your own pair of eyes looked surprised as your boyfriend fell quiet, making you look down at your feet. He shuffled closer to you, taking both of your hands. He lifted your face by grasping your chin ever so gently into his fingers. He stared into your [ e/c ] eyes, his sea green eyes full of concern and worry.

"Why would you say that? I would never do anything to hurt you.."

"Yo-You looked like yo-you were cl-close with your assistant at work..s-so I thought th-that ma-"

"Felicia is just a co/worker. Nothing more, okay? You're something that I would risk my life for..not hers.."

Your heart started to throb in the good way, making your heart skip a couple of beats here and there. You stared into his eyes before smiling, making his lips form a smile. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours in a gentle manner. As soon as a couple of minutes passed by, it had started to become more passionate and aggressive, your back pressed against his hallway firmly. You groaned as your bodies were slightly pressed together, getting your feelings all hot and pumping. You moved Harry's head to make him look at you, your breathing in small pants.

"Ha-Harry I.."

"[ f/n ].."

"I love you.."

You blinked as you noticed you both said it in unison, making you both laugh excitedly. You laughed as Harry chuckled, moving back so that he buried his face into the crook of your neck. You smiled contently as he started to give you small love bites here and there, making you wrap your arms around him.

"Let's continue this upstairs."

You simply nodded as you wrapped your legs around his waist, letting him carry you easily into his master bedroom. You giggled as you landed onto the soft mattress, looking above you as he hovered over you. He had a smirk placed on his face as he looked at you, licking his lips seductively.

"I'll make sure that you don't walk tomorrow morning."

Who knew that he always kept his words.

BONUS ENDING 

You were sleeping in Harry Osborn's bedroom, sleeping peacefully as morning had started to rise. You were woken up by a few kisses that were playfully planted on your bare skin, your eyes fluttering open. You slowly turned over your shoulder to see Harry kissing your bare shoulder, looking at you as he felt you shift. He smiled as he leaned forward, gently pecking your lips.

"Good morning.."

You smiled and rolled to your other side, facing him completely. You leaned forward as well, kissing his cheek as you looked into his eyes.

"Morning.."

"How do you feel?"

You shifted your legs a bit, wincing in the process. Harry only smirked as he got under the covers and kissed your legs. He caught you by surprise as you flinched from the sudden touch from his lips.

"I told you that you won't be able to walk the next morning."

He said, that smirk still on his face. You laughed as you turned away from him now, wanting to try and get some more sleep. It was quiet for a bit before you heard Harry shuffling somewhere behind you. You slowly peeked over your shoulder before he could look over and find you looking at him. He then cleared his throat as your attention got grabbed by your boyfriend's. He took your hands as he looked down at them, then into your eyes.

"[ f/n ], I was hoping that I could say this to you now."

You looked at him a bit confused, but you nodded your head otherwise. He smiled as he looked into your eyes, making you feel a bit uncomfortable.

"[ f/n ], after all these years of being together with you, I've realized that you are the _only_ person that I could ever imagine on being with for the rest of my life."

You watched him pull away from you hands to shift from behind his back. You gasped as your hands clamped your mouth, looking down at what Harry had presented before him. He had opened a small velvet box, inside holding an engagement ring.

"O-Oh god, Ha-Harry.."

"[ f/n ] [ l/n ], Will you do the honor and become my wife for the rest of our lives?"

You were speechless and very happy that you had started to cry tears of joy. He looked at you, watching you as you nodded your head in response, making his day even brighter. He grabbed your left hand, slipping the ring onto your finger and letting you admire it. He cupped your cheeks as he engulfed you into a warm and welcoming kiss, along with a sigh of relief from him.

"Ye-Yes,,I-I'll become your wife.."


End file.
